


Comfort in Home

by Betery



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Religion, Catholic, Gen, Homesick Hunk, Homestick Allura, Homestick Lance, Hunk is nosy, Langst, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betery/pseuds/Betery
Summary: You can't really get away from how you were raised, and like most Cuban's Lance was raised Catholic. He's not worried about demons or sin; he just misses a little of the routine and that bit of home. So Lance sets to make something special, for his family back home and the family he has in space. He makes a rosary.





	Comfort in Home

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really thought about notes for this. Uhm...I had an idea. So I went with it. I kinda got tired of people using Cathlosism as a way to hurt Lance when religion isn't all about harm. In it's purest form it's a support system to connect people in a scary world. At least, that's how I see it and that's how I've attempted to write it. I hope you all enjoy it!

_“Whenever you feel lonely Mijo, just pray to the heavens. Whether it is the Virgin Mary, God, Jesus, or one of the many saints- they will listen to you.. In that sense, you are never really alone, hm?”_

That’s what his Mama told him before he left for the Garrison, and he had taken a bible a rosary, a coin inscribed with the archangel Michael and his suitcase of clothes and belongings. At the time he hadn’t been very religious, placing the rosary at the bottom of his suitcase along with the bible, taking to only carrying the coin around.

If he had known he was going to go on a crusade in space, he probably would have prayed to God first to slap some sense into him. Now he’s halfway across the universe with only the clothes on his back and the coin of the archangel Michael to keep himself and his friends safe.

Having the chance to relax from the tireless catholic religion was almost as much of a habit as being a devout had been, so he saw no reason to try and grasp it again in space. However, his own mortality caught up with him. Coran was about to die from the blast from Pidge’s pet Rover, and as he pushed Coran away he couldn’t help but think ‘God let me Live’. And he did, he woke up just in time to see Pidge about to die and he couldn’t help but pray ‘god give me strength’ as he pulled the trigger. He didn’t remember much after  that, and Keith said that they had a bonding moment. Maybe they did, but Lance wasn’t about to go dig in his own head for something he would rather forget.

He kept his coin on him at all times after that. He rubbed it gently between his fingers, murmuring silent prayers when no one was looking. He felt his fingers itching and twitching for his rosary that was probably stored in a box somewhere in evidence back on earth.

He was starting to forget bible versus he had once known by heart.

As the battles started getting worse, the stakes started getting higher Lance was certain he needed something of home to hold onto. First he needed carving tools to make beads and something to create the cross with. And maybe some room to practice. Then of course he needed to practice his knot making skill in order to make sure the beads stay in place. One step at a time though.

“Hey uh, Coran!” Lance approached one day, “My hands have been itching for something to do, got any tools I can carve stuff with? I have some cool rocks I wanna practice on.”

Coran, ever the insightful man, twirled a finger on the edge of his mustache nodding. “I understand your problem, and I think I can help. I’ll need to teach you how to use it, but there’s a laser carving tool we’ve got lying around somewhere. Maybe Hunk’s seen it!”

Hunk hadn’t seen it, but Pidge had. Even pointed them in the right direction without looking up from their laptop.

Carving tool acquired, Lance just needed to get items gathered for the actual materials for the beads and the cross. It had to be special, he was sure is he asked Allura she could provide some perfectly generic beads for his project but this was something important. He wasn’t just doing this for himself, everyone was going to be involved, he wanted to include everyone in this.

So…personalized beads? Like bolts, and stuff for hunk and pidge, gems for Allura and Coran, and maybe some shiny metals for Shiro and Keith. It would be. PERFECT.

He grinned and immediately set to work.  

Over the course of the first few weeks, there had been a bit of a change of plan. First off, there was no way Lance couldn’t resist taking a few free rocks from the Balmera to attempt to carve into beads, and one rock was large enough to become a possible candidate for the cross centerpiece.

Next was the planet Olkarion and he managed to nab a few ‘green’ branches to quickly carve into beads so they wouldn’t try weird. and again, grabbed a large enough piece of wood to become a possible cross.

Then the swamp moon happened, and they didn’t have the right currency and Pidge wanted a game from the Earth store. Lance of course proved himself to be the epic thief he was and stole enough Gac from all the fountains to buy the game. Of course, though Lance kept 50 gac to himself in case there was anything he wanted. It was an _earth shop._ It might have something important to his own personal mission.

Pidge finalized the transaction even loosely attempting to haggle with no avail, andLance looked around, looking high and low for anything…catholic-esque. Hell, anything Cuban-esque would be welcome too.

There, in the corner of the shop, laying flat on a clearance ‘name your price’ table Lance’s eyes nearly leaked stupid tears. Among various nuts bolts and bent spoons was a picture, a faded and torn picture of the Virgin Mary. With shaky hands, he picked it up and looked at the rest of the clearance table and he picked up some twine as well as some small metal rings. 

He managed to haggle his haul for a cheap 20 gac. So Pidge and Lance left the swamp moon with a hearty game system (games included) a torn faded picture, twine, metal rings, and a cow. Lance named her Katlenecker and she would become his whole world. He could already tell they had a bond.

Shiro and Keith proved to be hard to choose beads for. _Really hard._

Lance had everything set up so far, the beads were carved he had two crosses to choose from. He just needed to find some beads to represent Keith and Shiro.

While Lance searched he still made prayers every now and then, recited prayers and wrote down the bible stories he remembered. He didn’t let it interfere with his role as the goofball because it was SUPER important. Who would get on Pidge’s nerve just enough to make her get up from her coding? Or crack a smile from Shiro and Coran when he was being all cuddly against Hunk. Heck, who would flirt with ALLURA? She was so pretty and needed the reminder. Constantly. Then there was Keith of course, the brother from another mother who could NOT get the hint every time he tried to incite a harmless argument to get the guy to loosen up.

It was one fateful mission of freeing yet another planet from the Galra that Lance had hit the jackpot.

He was exploring this planets market place waving to people who recognized him, looking at the various goods for sale and there was a small stall on the edge of one of the rows with a young lady manning it. Purple hair up in a pony tail that went all the way down to her waist. Her red-brown skin shown lovely in the light and Lance just _had_ to talk to her.

He sashayed over, dropped a flirtatious line about the sun on her lovely hair, and flitted his eyes at her wares, trying to think of a clever pun that would totally win her over when he stopped.

The items this wonderful girl, this angel from heaven really, was selling _beads._ Stone beads, wooden beads even metal ones too. She was selling’s them in various sizes as well which was _perfect._

“Sir?” She asked, amusement lace in her tone as she quirked a respectable eyebrow.

“I- uh, what can you tell me about your beads?” He stammered, and the girl blinked, surprised by probably his earnest tone.

“Well, each of them is hand carved from different materials. Except for the metal ones, we utilize a mold for those.” Right, Lance nodded.

“And..how much for what amounts?” She dutifully told him the price which was well, pricey but he was willing to pay for it.

He looked over the beads again, mentally counting out just the right amount he would need, looking for the beads that would fit the look that he was going for, what would represent Shiro and keith the best.

Lance’s eyes first lanced on a beautiful stone bead that was light beings with marbled red. It totally fit the fire-desert vibe Keith had going for him, and he picked out the beads for him. Next was Shiro, and Lance had to be careful about this one because not just anything would fit him. A stainless steel didn’t seem right, but again, there was something interesting about some of the wooden beads, it looked marbled and almost glued together by something golden.

“What can you tell me about these?” lance asked, lifing up one specimen. The woman smiled softly.

“It was my little brother’s idea, taking failed and broken beads and piecing them together with a little bit of metal. It’s hard work for him to find just the right pieces, but it’s good. He enjoy’s the task. We don’t have very many of them I’m afraid and the price is more than the others.”

“I totally understand.” And he picked out the number he would need, plus a couple extra just in case which depleted their supply but would probably give this lovely lady’s little brother some encouragement to continue.

He made his purchase his heart alight and a pep in his step. Thanking whoever led him to this place, God, the deity of this planet or whoever. He had what he needed to finish what he started.

\--

Lance exited his room to find Hunk holding his hand up to knock.

“Oh. Uh, hey buddy.” Lance greeted a smile spreading on his face, burying the unease. Hunk blinked, narrowed his eyes and leaned forward.

“What were you doing in there?” He leaned around Lance to get a look inside but Lance quickly closed the door behind him, pressing his back against the wall. “UH…washing up? It’s almost dinner time, right?” Don’t ask to look in his room, don’t ask to look in his room don’t-

Hunk backed up oh thank god.

“Right.” Hunk said, not entirely convinced, he shrugged though, and they headed off to dinner. It was good. Lance smiled around his spoon of space curry and engaged pidge in a wonderful battle of wits about who the best character in the Kill Bot Phantasm series.

“Playable character or can I choose anyone?” Pidge hedged, Lance snorted.

“Any of them.”

Pidge cackled, shoving food into their maw and swallowing quickly to cut to the chase. “I’d have to choose Gamora. The priestess who helps Dillion seal the Chasm in space.”

Pidge continued the explanation without prompting which was just as well for Lance, honestly glad he could follow at least _this_ train of thought. Occasionally supplying context to Coran and Allura.

When dinner finished Lance took a little walk around the castle. Looking for anything new to see. He of course new of the pool, observatory, the various guest rooms and engineering. But this place was so big there had to be more, right?

He walked around, poked his head into various dark rooms. Then there was one room that utterly caught his fascination.

There were seating area’s set in a sort of round formation around the back, where an altar with unlit incense sat. There were scrolls and bells around, the bells were carefully upkept and there was soft lighting.

“Lance.” He jumped, and turned around to see a surprised Allura looking at him from the doorway, “How did you find this place?”

Lance couldn’t shake the feeling like he had been caught with his hand in the metaphorical cookie jar. Lance shrugged, “Just started snooping, you know... like Hunk?” Allura chuckled a little and stepped further into the room.

“Do you know what place this is?” She asked softly, looking to the incense on the Altar with a small statue on it, an open paper scroll beside it.

“Kinda reminds me of the church’s back home.”

“Of a sort.” Allura accepts, “On Altea we were constantly in search of a balance between the physical, and the spiritual. This place is a sanctuary for when your burdens become too much for even your spirit to bear. With the incense, you can help cleans your body, with the scripts, you can find guidance. If there were others here, you could lean on them. It was…a fairly successful community.”

“Sounds great.” Lance praised, looking to a bust of an Altean, who’s eyes were closed, but their Altean marks were made from a different stone, it almost looked like it was glowing. In a way, the innocent posing reminded him of the Virgin Mary. Before lance could ask Allura about the statue she started talking to him again.

“What religion do you have on earth?”

Lance laughed, “That’s a tough one Allura, we’ve got a lot. Big planet, different climates…people tend to use what they see to form what they think about, you know?”

“I see. What religion do you…follow?”

Lance’s breath hitched a bit, and he looked to the statue of the unknown Altean woman, and then looked at Allura, who seemed eager to listen and understand. He bit his lip, shuffling from place to place. Trying to think of a message that didn’t sound too Mormon.

“I’m Catholic.” He starts, “Roman Catholic. There’s this religion about a guy who wanted to stop… oppression, to help other humans who were suffering. This man is the son of God, the creator of Earth, he was able to make miracles happen. Make the blind see, heal the wounded, raise the dead even. He spread his message of kindness and equality and gained a following.” In his nervous rambles, he gestured with his hands, pacing a little while he spoke, “He was killed because of his movement, but his followers wrote down his word, and made a book out of it. Since then there have been people who have been considered virtuous and holy or bless by god. Catholics pray to them, God, and Jesus for safety and guidance.” Lance bit his tongue before he said too many creepy things. He didn’t want Allura to know about all the repentance, the holy Mary’s the admitting of the sins. He didn’t even wanna _broac_ the concept of the rapture, or how _often_ he had to go to church. How itchy his Sunday clothes were.

“It sounds like a fascinating religion!” Allura praises, “I think I would like to know more when we get the chance to go to earth.”

“My mom would happy to give you a sermon.” Lance chuckled nervously.

\--

Lance bid Allura goodnight and headed to his room for a well-deserved foo-goo mask feeling a bit giddy. Allura generally was such a private person. All hard work and no play but finding out there was such a soft side to her was refreshing. Now he could talk to her outside of cheesy one-liners! On equal ground no less.

He grinned and stretched his arms above his head, using the movement to activate the motion sensor to  open up his door- and there was hunk hunched over Lance’s mini-altar frowning at the beads and crosses that Lance had _definitely_ not put there.

“Hunk?” Lance accused, not sure if what he was seeing was really his friend or if Lance had well and truly lost it. Hunk jumped and turned to Lance. His expression was firm and confused.

“Dude, what’s with the beads and crosses?”

Lance blinked in response, turning on his heel to head somewhere else. “No. Nope. Not happening. I am not answering any questions to the snooper, just leave everything where you found it and go on your-“

“ _Lance._ ” Hunk stressed, practically yanking on Lance’s shoulder to keep him from leaving. “I’m sorry for snooping but you haven’t been wanting to hang out, and you’ve been in your room. I just thought maybe if I looked around for a bit, but- crosses? I didn’t think you were religious.”

“Hunk-“

“Which is totally fine but then it got me thinking ‘have you always been religious or is this a new thing’? Which honestly doesn’t matter. I support you in whatever you do bro. If you need to say grace during supper I’m cool with that-“

“Hunk.”

“And I’m just trying to understand because I don’t want you to think I don’t care about you and your beliefs. So, I found those beads, the crosses, a picture of a pretty lady that I think is the virgin Mary? So, does that-“

“HUNK.” Lance shouted, shaking his big buddy, “If you shut your mouth for one _tic_ I can answer your questions, man!”

Hunk blinked. And blinked some more, and Lance wanted to _shake_ him some more. Lance sighed and walked back into his room, motioning Hunk to follow.

“If you can’t think of a question I’ll just have to start from the beginning.”

Hunk shook his head. “No- no need to monologue. Uh…is this a new development, or have you always been…uh-”

“Catholic” Lance grinned, leaning against the wall next to his altar. “Kinda. You know how it is, raised in the church learned all the songs and dances. I got to the garrison but all they had was a lousy Baptist chapel. No confessionals, no need to go to church more than one day a week or ever! It felt like a huge responsibility got lifted off my shoulders.”

Hunk nodded, “Can’t say I relate, I wasn’t really raised on the Christian scene, ya know?”

“Which is understandable.” Lance concedes. Hunk looked at the floor, and then trained his eyes on the Altar, frowning in thought.

“Are you afraid you’re gonna go to hell?” Hunk says after a few moments of silence, “Is that why you’ve started all this?”

Lance balked at that and shook his head violently, “Dude no- I’ve never been surer about my own soul. Or anyone else’s for that matter.” He took a breath, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to get the stress out of it. “I get worried about our safety I guess?” He rambles, “I mean, it can’t hurt to pray to _someone_ for help. It’s soothing to pray and stuff. There are all kinds of different prayers.” He looks at the floor, “And it makes me feel closer to home.”

“I totally get that.” Hunk shares, “I used to cook a lot with my mom, so that’s one reason I cook a lot. I used to help my grandma make jewelry too, and not the silly kind but like, super traditional. I miss that. I miss home.”

Hearing Hunk share that punched something in Lance. Or maybe confirmed it? He wasn’t the only one missing home. Some hurting part of himself felt looser and lighter.

“Awww dude!” Hunk said, getting up from the bed and wrapping Lance up in a hug, “If you cry I’m gonna cry- too late, I’m already crying!” And he buried his face in Lance shoulder soaking the fabric and Lance laughed wetly, patting his best bud’s shoulder.

“It’s okay buddy. It’s gonna be okay.”

Once Hunk calmed down he sniffed “So uh, I guess I should go, let you make that rosary and stuff, you know?”

“Hunk you can stay and watch. “Lance rolls his eyes, “It’s not like it’s a secret recipe or something.”

Hunk looked elated at that, smiling wide, “So… where do we start?” And Lance started talking through the process of the rosary beads, the five bigger beads being the decade beads and the rest of the smaller beads being the Hail Mary’s. You repeat our Father, the Hail Mary and a Glory to Be.

As a kid, he recalled saying the prayers together with his family. It was one of the few times he remembered the entire house being quiet.

He even recited the prayers for Hunk, and he was nodding along. About half an hour later the rosary was completed Lance decided on the wooden cross and set the other aside for some other project. The unique beads practically shinning in their pattern configurations. Lance grinned and placed the rosary on the altar in front of the image of the virgin Mary.

“Looks pretty Awesome my dude, shall we celebrate with some late-night food goo cookies?”

“Aww, you’d spoil me like that?”

End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not Catholic and I was raised as a loose Baptist. SO much googling happened here and I'm not entirely sure how much I got right about this, but I hope I've done it justice if any Catholics read this and see that I've made a huge error please let me know! If you like what you've seen here I've got a Ko-fi listed in my profile, why not go take a look? It would mean the world to me. See ya'll next time!


End file.
